Yamhill County, Oregon
Yamhill County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. According to Oregon Geographic Names, the origin of the name is uncertain, but is probably from an explorer's name for a local Native American tribe, the Yamhill, who are part of the North Kalapuyan family. The 2004 population estimate for Yamhill County is 90,723, up from 84,992 in the 2000 census. The county seat is located at McMinnville. Economy Yamhill County ranks seventh out of Oregon's thirty-six counties in annual market value of its agricultural production. This agricultural production includes wheat, barley, horticulture, and dairy farming, with 13,201 acres (53 km²) in 1997 planted in orchards. One-third of the county is covered with commercial timber, and the economic mainstay of the western part of the county is logging and timber products. Yamhill County is also the center of Oregon's wine industry, having the largest area of any Oregon county planted in vineyards. Over 80 wineries and 200 vineyards represent the largest concentration in any county in the state. Pinot Noir produced in the county rivals the best in the world. Others varieties grown include Pinot Gris, Pinot Blanc, Chardonnay, Riesling, and Gewürztraminer. The county's proximity to Portland has led to a local workforce of which nearly 20% commutes to the metropolitan area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,861 km² (718 sq mi). 1,853 km² (716 sq mi) of it is land and 7 km² (3 sq mi or 0.39%) of it is water. The tallest mountain in the county is Trask Mountain in the northwest corner of the county.Peakbagger.com: Trask Mountain, Oregon Adjacent Counties * Clackamas County - (east) * Marion County - (southeast) * Polk County - (south) * Tillamook County - (west) * Washington County - (north) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 84,992 people, 28,732 households, and 21,376 families residing in the county. The population density was 46/km² (119/sq mi). There were 30,270 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (42/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county is 88.98% White, 1.47% Native American, 1.07% Asian, 0.85% Black or African American, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 5.08% from other races, and 2.42% from two or more races. 10.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,732 households out of which 37.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.60% were non-families. 19.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.78 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 11.40% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.30 males. The median income for a household in the county is $44,111, and the median income for a family was $50,336. Males had a median income of $35,686 versus $25,254 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,951. About 6.00% of families and 9.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.10% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. History The earliest known inhabitants of the area were the Yamhill Indians, who have inhabited the area for over 8000 years. They are one of the tribes incorporated into the Confederated Tribes of the Grand Ronde. In 1857 they were forced to migrate to the Grand Ronde Indian Reservation created in Oregon's Coastal Range two years earlier. The earliest non-native settlers were employees of the various fur companies operating in Oregon Country, who started settling there around 1814. But it was the establishment of the Oregon Trail that led to significant migration to the area. Yamhill County was created in July 5, 1843, five years before the Oregon Territory was established. It was one of the original four districts created by Oregon's first Provisional Legislature, along with Twality (later Washington), Clackamas, and Champooick (later Marion) counties. The district was originally over 12,000 square miles, an area that was broken up into twelve present-day counties. Lafayette, the principal trading center of the western Willamette Valley in early Oregon history, was made the county seat in 1847. The county government was later (1889) moved to McMinnville where it remains today. The Mt. Hebo Air Force Station was a Cold War air defense installation from 1956 to 1980. Located next to Tillamook County, at the top of 3154 foot high Mount Hebo, Air Force radars operated by the 689th Radar Squadron and the 14th Missile Warning Squadron were essential parts of the nation's integrated air defenses. The large radomes protecting the radars from adverse weather effects could be seen silhouetted against the sky from many parts of Yamhill County. Communities Incorporated cities *Amity *Carlton *Dayton *Dundee *Lafayette *McMinnville *Newberg *Sheridan *Willamina (on Polk-Yamhill county border) *Yamhill Unincorporated communities *Bellevue *Cove Orchard *Dellwood *Dewey *Eola Village *Gopher *Hopewell *Keona *Lunnville *Midway *Orchard View *Pleasantdale *Rex *Saint Joseph *Springbrook (area located within the eastern section of the city of Newberg) *Sunnycrest *Unionvale *Wapato *Wheatland *Whiteson Other settlements *Grand Island *Grand Ronde Agency *Shipley See also *List of Yamhill County Post Offices *Yamhill County Courthouse References External links *Yamhill County website *County history from the State Archives *Yamhill County Wineries Association *Yamhill Basin Council *Confederated Tribes of the Grand Ronde Category:Counties of Oregon Category:Oregon wine Category:Yamhill County, Oregon